Crazy!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: In the middle of a serious case, Purvi tells Shreya that Daya and Jaywanti are soon getting married. Shreya goes mad and strangles Jaywanti. Things get steamed up between Rajat and Purvi when Rajat breaks his serious guy notion. Tarika is off for a family vacation and Abhijeet is going mad missing her. DaReya, AbhiRika and RajVi starrer Romantic Comedy.


**A/N:** Hey there! It's been a long time since I have had my hands upon writing Fan Fiction. Bear any spelling or grammatical errors please

:)

...

 **Summary:** In the middle of a serious case, Purvi informs Shreya about Daya and Jaywanti getting married. Shreya goes crazy and Rajat breaks his serious guy notion. Abhijeet is going crazy too as he is missing Tarika madly. Fun is awaiting all of them. A Crazy one shot.

...

 **CRAZY**

 **DaReya, AbhiRika and RajVi starrer Romantic Comedy**

The CID team rushes towards the park where a old lady got murdered and her grandchild is kidnapped. The child's mother is a crying mess and his father is consoling her.

Abhijeet: "aap zara hatiye please, excuse me, Shreya zara check karo body ko"

Abhijeet in his normal strict duty tone pushes the onlookers aside, and sits down beside the body. His hand on his waist, clad in his brown ever shining coat.

Purvi and Daya are interrogating the people standing round.

Freddy is busy clicking photos of the crime scene and Rajat is questioning the child's parents.

Daya: "hum zara aapke ghar ki talashi lena chahengey"

Child's Father: "Jee chaliye"

Freddy and Purvi send the body to the Forensic lab and join the others in interrogating the house.

..

..

Shreya is interrogating the child's room while Purvi enters,

 **Purvi:** "Shreya? tumhein kuch batana tha.."

 **Shreya:** "hmmm?"

 **Purvi:** "Jaywanti aur Daya Sir shaadi kar rahein hein"

Shreya is expressionless, drops a photo frame on her foot.

 **Shreya:** "WHAT?!"

 **Purvi** is giggling into herself, tries to hide her laughter. She fails and leaves the place in a hurry.

A lost Shreya is trying control her multiple feelings. Anger, Hurt, Disgust and Shock altogether.

 **Rajat:** "Shreya, zara Daya Sir ki kit mein se forceps lao"

Shreya stares at Rajat, fierce eyed.

 **Rajat:** "kya-kya hua?"

 **Purvi:** "Never mind her Sir, aaj bechari ko ghar mein khana nahi mila. Mein laati hun na"

Purvi gets the forceps from Daya for Rajat.

 **Rajat** is still in wonder, Shreya staring him with fierce eyes and Purvi's illogical statement.

He finds Purvi giggling all alone at a corner.

 _Have the girls gone mad today?_

 _.._

 **Bureau, Lunch Hour.**

Shreya finds Jaywanti in the cafeteria, quietly enjoying her own company, checking something on her phone.

Shreya: "JAYWANTI!"

Jaywanti: "Yes, Yes Maam?"

Shreya goes closer and keeps her hands on her shoulders.

Shreya: "mein tumhara gala daba doogi"

Shreya unintentionally shouts, grabbing the attention of others sitting by.

Purvi worries that things might turn nasty.

Purvi: 'oh god? Shreya aaj tumhein kya hogya hai? Jaywanti please don't mind her. she's not okay today"

Jaywanti nods confused.

Daya hears the drama, comes running.

Daya: "hey kya hua? are you okay?"

Daya directs his question to Shreya, concerned for her.

Shreya glares at Daya. Daya gets scared.

Shreya: "Haan abhi toh yeh Jaywanti thik hai, lekin future nahi pata mujhe"

Shreya shouts, glaring at him.

Daya: 'par maine toh tumse pucha tha Shreya ki are you okay?"

His voice is a bit scared and slow.

Shreya: "mujhe nahi batana aapko!"

Purvi giggles, holds Shreya by her arms and drags her.

Rajat again notices Purvi giggling, Freddy and Pankaj leave the cafeteria slowly.

Abhijeet notices them going. Scratches his head confused.

The message comes that Forensic reports are ready.

Daya: "Abhijeet tum jaogey reports lene?"

Daya's tone is teasing.

Abhijeet glares and turns his head away.

Abhijeet (mumbles to himself): "Tarika ji toh hein nahi, reports kisse lene jaaun?"

Tarika was off to Goa with her family for a vacation and Abhijeet cannot help but be sad.

..

..

The case progresses a bit,

Shreya acts all weird everywhere staring at every person like a ghost.

Daya: "Shreya, tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai toh ghar chod dun tumhein?"

Shreya glares.

Shreya: "aapse maine yeh umeed nahi ki thi"

Shreya runs off from the place. Daya is confused, _what umeed? which umeed?_

Abhijeet: **"** Salukhe sahab, kuch aur pata chala aapko ya nahi? Tarika Ji hoti toh-/

Salukhe: "Exactly, mein toh yahan koi kaam nahi karta, Tarika ji nahi hein toh Forensic Lab ka shutter down?"

Abhijeet: "maine aesa kab kaha Sir?"

Salukhe: "Abhijeet please tum jaao aur mujhe kaam karne do"

Abhijeet: "mein toh kehta hun, Tarika Ji se phone karke puch lijiye"

Salukhe: "What?"

But Abhijeet is already gone.

..

..

Daya: "Abhijeet, Rajat idhar aao please"

Abhijeet and Rajat stand around Daya's table.

Daya: "ek problem hai, Shreya ko pata nahi kya hogaya hai?"

Rajat: "haan, aaj bohot weird behave kar rahi hai wo"

Abhijeet: "tarika ji hoti toh sab theek hojata"

Abhijeet gives a stupid look, Daya looks at him irritated.

Rajat looks from the window that Shreya is almost about to smack Jaywanti when Purvi comes and drags Shreya away.

The Day is soon over with some suspects, some evidences and a disappeared Gardener. Things are left for the other day as officers disperse late at night.

..

..

Parking Lot.

Purvi is murmuring the tune of some song when she sees Rajat standing in front of her car.

Purvi: "aapko lift chahiye Sir?"

Flashes cute smile. Rajat smiles a little in return.

Purvi POV: " aap kitne cute ho Sir"

Rajat: "lift nahi chahiye, tumse bas kuch puchna tha"

Purvi: "puchiye"

Again flashes cute smile. Rajat doesn't smile this time. Purvi is disappointed.

Rajat: 'tumhi ne Shreya ko pagal kar daala hai na?"

Purvi stands still for a second, she has no plans to include seniors in her prank.

Purvi: 'aap yeh kya bol rahein hein Sir?"

Rajat takes a step closer and gives her a stern look.

Rajat: "Daya Sir kitne pareshaan hein pata hai?"

Purvi : "wow"

Rajat: "not funny-"

Purvi: "kisi ko nahi kahengey? Promise kijiye"

Purvi POV: "aap itne cute ho sirf isiliye bata rahi hun"

Purvi extends her hand for a promise Rajat shakes it. Purvi doesn't take her hand out from his grip.

They stay holding hands.

Purvi explains something.

Rajat bursts out in laughter. Purvi stands in extreme shock.

Rajat laughs for about a minute like mad, Purvi stands there with a look struck on her face.

Rajat: "hahaha you are crazy Purvi, tum pagal ho, hahaha"

Purvi's face dons a crazy expression. They are still holding hands.

Rajat stops laughing, looks at Purvi who is now looking shocked.

Purvi: "R-Rajat Sir, Aap hastey bhi ho? I mean maine aapko kabhi haste hue nahi dekha tha, I-cannot-believe-this"

Rajat smirks.

Rajat: "ek aur cheez dikhau?"

Purvi nods.

Rajat pulls her close with the hand he's holding and leans in to press his lips against hers.

..

..

Abhijeet and Daya are heading home.

Abhijeet: "aaj case Salukhe sahab ki wajah se solve nahi hua, bechara baccha kahan hoga? Tarika Jee hoti toh.."

Daya: "oh god Abhijeet, kitna miss kar rahe ho tum Tarika ko? Phone, Video Chat jaisi kuch inventions ho chuki hein duniya mein, use karo unko"

Abhijeet turns his head away. Daya laughs looking at the love lost Abhijeet.

Daya: "Abhijeet, kya tumhein lagta hai Shreya ko doctor ki zarurat hai? ek physiatrist ki?"

Abhijeet: "haan shayad, par Rajat bata raha tha ki usko Purvi ne kaha ki aaj shreya ko ghar mein khaana nahi mila"

..

..

Next Day,

8: 00 a.m, Parking

Purvi: "Rajat Sir, aap aaj late hein"

Rajat: "mein tumhare ghar gaya tha"

Rajat makes a face.

Purvi: "par kyun? mein toh yahan hun"

Rajat: "tumhein pick karne, raat ko maine tumhein kaha tha ki mein aaunga"

Purvi: "sorry, mein bhool gayi"

Rajat smiles seeing the cute expression on her face.

Purvi: "chaliye ab yahan se upar tak toh saath mein chal sakte hein na?"

Rajat smiles and takes her hand in his.

..

..

Bureau, 9:30 a.m

Daya: **"** Shreya? please mere saath chalogi?"

Shreya glares him, her eyes are red. Daya is worried.

Shreya: "KYUN?"

 **Daya:** "please Shreya"

Shreya gets up and goes out of the Bureau.

Daya takes a box along and moves out too.

..

Cafeteria:

Daya: "yeh lo Shreya"

and opens a box.

Shreya: "kya hai yeh?"

Daya: "tumhare liye khaana"

Shreya: "what?!"

Daya: "tum bhookhi thi na kal-"

Shreya looks at him crazily.

Shreya: "please Sir, aapne pehle hi mujhe bohot dukhi karke rakha hai-"

Shreya leaves the place, Daya is confused.

Abhijeet: "mein toh kehta hun tum Tarika Jee se phone karke solution puch lo daya-"

Daya: "tum pagal hogaye ho Abhijeet"

Daya slaps his forehead.

..

Purvi notices things getting weird.

before she could sort things, the team goes on solving the case. the missing Gardner is found dead.

A mafia gang in caught, the boy is found and the case is closed.

the Officers are busy in case files.

Purvi: "Shreya, tumhein Daya Sir bula rahe hein"

Shreya gets up and goes out.

Daya: "Shreya, jaldi chalo"

Shreya: "kahan Sir?"

Daya: "doctor ke paas"

Shreya: "par kyun?"

Daya: "kyuki tumhaari tabiyat thik nahi hai aur tumhein-"

Shreya: "Sir-aap please"

Daya: 'Shreya, please I-am-concerned-for-you

Sheya: "Kyun sir, aap kyun concerned hein-"

Daya: "Dammit Shreya. ILoveyou"

Shreya: "par aapki shaadi toh Jaywanti se ho rahi hai"

Purvi rushes in.

"nahi Shreya, Daya Sir sirf tumse shaadi karengey"

Daya nods still unable to understand anything.

Purvi: "Pankaj, Freddy Sir, Rajat Sir?"

The called names rush out and clap.

Shreya gives What-the-hell look.

Purvi explains, "mein Pankkaj, Vineet aur Freddy Sir truth and Dare khel rahe they, aur mujhe Dare mila ki 'Make Daya sir confess his Love for shreya' aur maine Shreya se kaha ki Daya Sir aur jaywanti ki Shaadi ho rahi hai"

As Shreya, Daya and other officers joined the strings Shreys fumes Daya glares Purvi

Shreya: "you are dead meat"

Purvi runs to hide behind Rajat, who wraps his arms around her.

The rest clear their throats as Daya and Shreya move out hand in hand and Purvi blushes when Rajat refuses to let her go.

But Abhijeet isnt' there to witness this all, as he is off to get his beloved Tarika from the airport.

..

..

..

 **The End.**

 **A/N:** I hope you liked reading this.

Don't forget to review and tell me how you felt about the story.


End file.
